ℳᴉᴙαηԁᴏ ᴏᴙ ℒα ℽεηᴛαηα
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Había una vez una niña que miraba por la ventana...


**N/A** —La verdad es que esperaba hacer un One-shot de la pareja LuNa, pero me salio algo que no sé cómo lo consideren cada uno. Bueno, sólo léanlo, y ahí verán si les gusta o no. Quizá estaba de un humor poético, así que no esperen que para próximas publicaciones tenga que ser algo parecido a esto lo que publique.

Advertencias: AU, Ooc.

Discaimer: **One piece** no me pertenece. Pero la historia sí, a menos que...

 **:::ᴠ:::**

ℳ **ᴉᴙαηԁᴏ ℘ᴏᴙ ℒα ℽεηᴛαηα**

 **:::ᴠ:::**

Había una vez una niña que miraba desde su ventana.

¿Qué miraba?

Miraba muchas cosas:

Los perros corres.

Los pájaros volar.

Las personas pasar.

Y a él ir y venir.

Ella veía muchas cosas, pero lo que más le interesaba era verlo a él.

¿Quién era él? Ella no lo sabía, pero siempre lo veía cada vez que posaba su mirada al otro lado de su ventana. Siempre jugando, siempre sonriendo, siempre...

¿Por qué nunca salía de aquella vista de su ventana y no iba justo a donde se encontraba casi siempre que lo veía?

Pues habían muchas razones:

Tenía miedo.

Tenía poca confianza.

Y sobre todo, no podía salir de esa casa.

¿Por qué no podía salir de esa casa?

Quizá porque desde que hizo su primer recuerdo, a estado ahí, sentada, parada, caminando o descansando en su cama. Quizá por eso no pueda salir...

Y se conformaba con sólo mirar las cosas pasar a su alrededor mientras permanecía junto a aquella ventana.

¿Otras personas en su vida además de ellos? Ninguna, sólo las que veía pasar día a día ante su atenta mirada.

Pero sobre todo a él.

A veces lo veía corretear por todas partes, otras gritando como un loco, incluso pudo apreciar cómo comía.

Hace mucho que ella no comía. ¿Alguna vez lo hizo? No lo recordaba. Pero él lo hacía, y podía sentir el gusto que sentía al probar cada bocado con sólo verlo. Pues él era muy expresivo.

A veces la niña se preguntaba por qué no simplemente salía y pasaba a su lado sin necesariamente entablar una conversación. Pero entonces, cuando un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos nacía, se iba debilitando conforme se daba cuenta de que ella no quería simplemente pasar a su lado, la niña quería sentarse junto a él, verlo reír, sonreír, jugar y sentir su palpable felicidad desprendida la mayor parte del tiempo para así sentirse completa.

No era justo, a veces pensaba la niña. No era justo que ella fuera así. Que no pudiera salir de aquella casa. No era justo que él no pudiera ser su amigo, sino uno más de las personas que veía cada día. Incluso si en el fondo no se sentía así, parecía posible que ante los demás ella lo consideraba de esa manera.

La niña se sentía triste y desolada. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día? Él crecía con el paso del tiempo que iba demasiado rápido ante sus ojos. Llego un momento que ya no lo veía corretear tanto como antes, a pesar de que ante su mirada siguiera siendo el mismo _él_ de siempre.

Los días iban pasando, la niña seguía siendo una niña. Seguía mirando por la ventana. Seguía viendo al pequeño _él_ , ya no ser tan pequeño. Pero ante su vista seguía siendo el mismo, ante su mirada no había cambiado nada.

Y llego el día en el que ya no lo vio más. En que cada día que se asomaba por la ventana ya no estaba allí, sólo simples personas que pasaban poco a poco, los pájaro y algún gato o perro que pasaba cada tanto.

Él ya no estaba al otro lado de la ventana. Él no correteaba de aquí para allá, ya no estaban sus sonrisas, sus expresiones que denotaban inocencia, simplemente se había ido.

La tristeza aumento en aquella niña que lo había visto crecer. Con el paso de los días, de las semanas, de los meses, y de los años, la niña no había vuelto a ver a _él_ nunca más.

Pero entonces, cuando la esperanza de volverlo a ver poco a poco se desvanecía de su cuerpo. Cuando la niña ya no resistía mirar al otro lado de la ventana, un ruido sordo la hizo brincar, la hizo mirar hacía el otro lado. La hizo ver aquel monstruo con muchas ruedas que paraba frente a ella. Frente a su ventana.

Y entonces, él apareció otra vez. Su sonrisa de siempre, la que ilumino nuevamente su mirada, estaba puesta en su rostro como lo natural que era llevarla puesta. La niña ese día lloro, lloro de felicidad, él había vuelto, había vuelto por fin, y eso la hacía sentir feliz.

Sin embargo, de aquel monstruo salieron varias personas que iban directo a su puerta, a la puerta de la casa de la niña. La cual, sin comprender, se quedo mirando desde su puesto en su ventana hacía las personas que iban agarrando muchos materiales de limpieza, y poco a poco entraban.

La niña se alarmo. Miro hacía todas partes sin saber qué hacer. Sin poder hacer nada. Pero entonces, nuevamente miro la sonrisa de él pegada en su rostro. Su cuerpo se tranquilizo, y se quedo todo el tiempo que esas personas limpiaban la casa, y la ordenaban, en su espacio, mirando desde la ventana cómo él volvía a corretear de aquí para allá, con cajas, sacando cosas de la casa, llevando cosas a ella.

Se sentía tranquila, todo rastro de tristeza se había desvanecido tan rápido como lo vio.

Después de todo, a la niña lo único que le importaba era él. Y lo sabía. Aquel sentimiento al verlo nunca se desvaneció.

Cuando llego la oscuridad y miro cómo él volvía a irse, volvió a descansar en su cama.

Al día siguiente paso lo mismo.

Y al siguiente. Hasta que paso una semana. La niña volvía a mirar por la ventana. Lo miraba a él, a ellos, a los animales y todo a su alrededor. Ella se sentía de buen humor todo el tiempo.

Y entonces llego el día en el que aquel monstruo con ruedas no volvió más, y en cambio sí lo hizo él. Solo. Quizá por ello se sintió un poco nerviosa. Hasta el punto de notar cada paso que daba en su casa, notando por si se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba ella. Justo arriba de todo, justo en donde se encontraba aquella redonda ventana por donde miraba la calle desde que recordaba.

Pero ese día no la encontró, no encontró dónde se encontraba ella. Pero a la niña no le importo, pues de saber que viviría junto a ella desde ahora, no podría ser más feliz.

La niña vivía junto a él. Estaba junto a él sin que la notara. Esperaba que por su curiosidad algún día viera el lugar en el que estaba.

Y lo hizo. Aquel día fue uno de los tantos soleados de verano. Ella miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, hacía el más allá del afuera. Pero fue en un momento que sintió un ruido, casi imperceptible, a sus espaldas. Ella no pudo evitar mirar hacía allí, un movimiento se producía al igual que más ruidos a sus espaldas. La niña se paro, se quiso acercar pero no pudo. Era aquella fuerza invisible otra vez, la que la hacía quedarse allí, la que sólo la dejaba ir hasta su cama y dormir. La que no la dejo acercarse al niño, la que la mantenía en esa casa.

Ella supo de la fuerza hace varios años atrás.

La niña se quedo en su posición parada junto a la ventana, mirando, esperando a ver qué pasaría. Unos segundos después la madera que producía aquel ruido se salio de su lugar y una mata de polvo casi la hace toser.

De allí la niña vio su cabellera negra asomarse. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

De repente, de un salto, ya estaba allí. Cerca. Lo suficiente para sentir su presencia, su calor.

Su sonrisa a pesar del polvo.

Pero la niña simplemente se quedo allí, parada viéndolo sin hacer nada. Una sonrisa algo triste se asomo por sus labios, y una lágrima traicionera salio de uno de sus ojos, curvo su mejilla y cayo de su cara al suelo de madera.

La niña recordó entonces que nadie la podría ver. Que él no había notado que estaba justo frente a ella. Recordó entonces el por qué de que se encontraba siempre mirando por la ventana y por qué siempre miraba hacía aquel niño cuya presencia antes le era satisfactoria.

—Así que aquí era donde venía Nami antes de morir —fueron las palabras de él mientras se acercaba a donde la niña estaba y la pasaba por al lado mirando por la redonda ventana— Ahora entiendo por qué siempre decía que tenía la mejor vista.

La niña entonces supo su nombre, supo quién era _él_ , y supo por qué se encontraba ahí.

Hubo una vez una niña que correteaba junto con un niño que sonreía todo el tiempo. Ellos eran los mejores amigos, pero un día, la niña en su escondite en la casa abandonada, contrajo una enfermedad, la cual unos meses después la dejo sin respirar. La niña siempre quiso antes de morir enseñarle el escondite a su mejor amigo, para que pudiera ver por él lo que ella veía. Quizá por eso olvido que aquel niño sonriente que le atraía tanto verlo era su antes mejor amigo.

Lo recordó todo.

Él seguía mirando por la ventana, la niña se giro a verlo, su sonrisa se torno melancólica,y su cuerpo se puso a brillar y poco a poco desvanecer. Su momento había llegado.

Pero antes, no pudo evitar decir sus últimas palabras.

—Gracias, Luffy.

Había una vez una niña que miraba desde la ventana, que cumplió su deseo de mostrarle la vista desde ella a aquel que fue su mejor amigo.

Y que, gracias a ello, pudo completar su misión en este mundo.

 **Ƭɧε ℰηd**

 _Llore con cada palabra que escribí. En serio, al principio yo lo único que había escrito es "Había una vez una niña" y lo otro salio solito, y creo que fue muy bueno en lo que termino. ¡Espero les haya hecho llorar, al igual que gustado!_

 _ **Hasta la próxima...**_


End file.
